James' decision
by Sam Chandler Bing
Summary: James Adams with a tough decision to make. First Story


James and his Dilemma 

As James walked into his room at campus, his mind whizzed at supersonic speed. Mac's proposal was overwhelming to him. He loved campus and his friends but he knew the glory could be immense. He was 16 now, there was one more year for him at CHERUB, and then he's history to them. He looked out onto the track and saw all the red-shirts running around, playing, messing about. He could remember once when he was like that, when nothing mattered to him, the freedom and no worries surrounded him. He loved the old days.

7.00pm

As James lumbered slowly up the stairs, Rat came down the corridor in the opposite direction. James wasn't fond of Rat because of his relationship with Lauren, James' sister. Rat had just come from the gym, after his punishment 20 laps. Rat felt angry at the laps and he was tired from them too.

' Yo James , how you doing? Eaten too much food you fat slob?'

'Haha I wonder if you'll still be joking once I've crushed your head!'

'Woohaa calm down James, everyone's up in Bethan's room, I'm going to grab some grub if it's not too late'

'Ok, I'll go up in a minute, I just need to change my clothes.'

James had changed his clothes just half an hour before, he really wanted to go to his room and think. He was split between the two options. James had two days to answer but he knew he had to use the whole time in case he changed his mind. Glory or safety, it cascaded into his mind. He needed to get away from all of this. He needed to see Kerry.

7.20pm

He knocked cautiously on the room 2043, Kerry's room. After about 10 seconds, the door opened slowly. James and Kerry have had many setbacks in their relationships. When either of them was on missions, they would often cheat on each other and they knew the other would find out. James had had many girlfriends before, and often he'd regretted having to leave them.

Kerry was standing in the door in her baby blue robe, her hair dripping with water. She had dark tanned skin and long black hair, and James always loved her eyes. She pulled a small smile when she saw him, but James still felt tension.

'Hello mister, what are you doing here?'

'What do you think? I'm here to see you.'

'Hmm, ok. Well come in, as you can see I just got out of the shower, how come you're not with the rest of the 'crew' in Beth's?'

'I was sent to head office, Mac was waiting for me, he talked about an out of CHERUB mission. I'm not sure.'

'James you'll be kicked out and live a normal life for the rest of yours.'

'Exactly, but I only have one more year here, if I leave now and complete this mission, I'd go down in history.'

'Yeah, for the stupidest person ever, throwing away years of training, friends, and good times, just for yourself.'

'Please Kerry, I haven't made my decision yet.'

'Good, because soon I'll have to submit you into saying no.' James sensed anger rushing into Kerry's mind. This was a path James had crossed many times, and he was too tired to fight it.

'Look I came up here to see you, I'm under alot of pressure and I wanted to get away from it all.'

'Well now I've got a boyfriend who never wants to see me again.' Kerry started to break out into tears.

'Kerry, you know it's not like that.' James moved in to comfort her. But she had obviously been put in a bad mood before. She lashed out at James' arm as he tried to hug her. She took it with both hands and twisted it into a painful position causing James to twist his body round, where Kerry kicked him straight into his spine. He stumbled cowardly out into the corridor. Thankfully for him, no one was there, but Kerry.

'Come back when you have something that's not going to upset me.' She slammed the door with great power, causing rattling within the corridor and neighbouring rooms. James was now stressed even more. He had come for Kerry as some sort of sanctuary, but had just found more trouble. At least, he hoped, he could go down to Bethan's and try to salvage something, or maybe make things worse.

If this is misleading, feel free to ask any questions, you need to read CHERUB, by Robert Muchamore, to understand. (:


End file.
